In The End
by hplover92
Summary: Harry Potter has lived a good life. This is the moment he has been waiting for...


His breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. He opened his eyes and saw his daughter silently crying before him; her older brothers were sitting next to her and even they let their tears fall. She spoke, "Go on Daddy, Mum's been waiting for ages." She smiled at him. It was that simple. She smiled through her tears and he knew it was alright. He knew it was alright for him to let death carry him off. So, he stopped fighting it and closed his eyes.

A minute later, Harry Potter died.

* * *

He was comfortable. He was in a bed and he was epically comfortable. He could not remember the last time he had awoken without pains, but here he was. He was not in the mood to open his eyes. All he wanted to do was lay in that spot for the rest of eternity but then…

"You think I don't know when you're awake Potter? I lived with you for most of my life, thank you very much, now open your eyes!"

His eyes snapped open and there she was in all her beautiful glory. There was his reason for breathing, and suddenly the memories came flooding back. Every moment he spent with her raced across his mind and every moment he had missed her ached at his heart and he could stand it no longer. He could not just lay there watching her beautifully tantalizing smile. He rose and grabbed her and his lips pressed into hers; and it was like it had always been. Her lips melted at his touch. Her lips were everywhere and his mind went wild with them as he bit her lower lip lightly. Her small gasp was all he needed and he slid his tongue into her mouth to explore once more what had always been his. When they finally pulled apart, he just looked into her eyes and they both broke into peals of laughter. He looked at her and knew that he had missed her with everything he was.

She spoke first, "I missed you. It's an amazing place, but all I kept thinking is how much you needed to be here. I didn't expect you to come soon though don't worry, being the master of death and all." She grinned at him.

Harry told her, "Well, I was wondering when you were going to sneak that in, been holding it in for a century haven't you?"

"Don't you know me well, sweetheart. Well, we have officially taken long enough up here, come along and get dressed there are some people you need to meet." And she looked at him knowingly, that simple look that held him and told him that it was ok. He rose from the bed only then having realized that he truly was not wearing any clothes. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that it was dry.

She spoke, "Do you remember how people used to tell you that you looked exactly like your father? Well, you really do. I haven't left him alone since I've been here. He's the closest I could get to, to having you." She stated, as matter of factly as if she was discussing the weather. A simple statement that made every nerve in his body die out because of her words. He stepped to her and said, "Gin, I love you more than anything. I never believed that I could love anyone this much, but you proved that wrong and you better believe that I have missed you far more than you missed me. I've been bothering Lily and Thomas lately because she was the only one of them who got your hair. Ginny, I love you."

She smiled at him and told him to hurry up because they really did have to go. His nerves returned in tenfold. This was it. He had literally waited all his life to meet his parents and here they were about to meet in the afterlife. What do you say to parents that you never really knew, but you knew that they loved you because they sacrificed themselves for you? He dressed and went to Ginny and grabbed her hand.

She said, "Everyone is downstairs. If you thought you were popular down there, you haven't seen anything yet." They headed down the stairs and the minute the great crowd in his living room saw him a cheer arose. People shouted his name and a great swell came toward him. Everyone he had ever known and people he hadn't were there to welcome him home. The crowd parted and the entire Weasley clan came forward and hugged him. Ron and Hermione were in the front, welcoming the last member of the trio. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted him next and slowly but surely the rest of the crowd started to disperse. Ginny whispered in his ear, "To your right…"

And there they were. His parents. Parents.

His mother was smiling at him. She just stood next to his father holding his hand and smiled.

_She had watched her son grow into a man through the eyes of the afterlife. She had never truly been a part of his life, all she had ever been able to do was watch him, and here he finally was._

_Standing in front of her was a young man who had lived a full and long life and had had everything she had ever wanted him to have._

_She squeezed James' hand and he looked down at her and smiled._

_She looked back up and smiled for her son had finally spotted them. The crowd had dispersed and he stood in front of them, a man that they would always love._

He moved towards them and that was all she needed; she let go of James' hand and walked with a purposeful stride towards her son.

"Harry, I love you." Those were the only words he ever needed to hear. It was that simple and next thing he knew his mum had gathered him into a hug.

His mum. The one woman he owed everything to but had never met, the one woman that had loved him before anyone had known him. His mum.

"Lily, you're suffocating the boy, well man, now, I guess."

He looked up to see a reflection of himself with hazel eyes and a lop-sided grin he was positive he could never pull off.

"Dad." That was it. That was all he needed to say and his mum released him only for him to be engulfed in the arms of the man that had done everything to protect his family. A man that he hoped he made proud.

They pulled away and he saw that his mum was crying but with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

* * *

Harry Potter lived to be 108 years old. In his many years on earth, he had survived a killing curse, defeated an evil wizard several times, saved the wizarding world, married the girl of his dreams, become minister for magic, and lived.

Harry Potter had lived a long life and every bit of it was worth it because it led him all right back to this moment. The moment in which he could look at the two people who had loved him without knowing him, who had sacrificed everything for him, who had protected him.

* * *

Harry Potter sighed because, in the end, all was well.


End file.
